blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 75
is the 75th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Ragus informs the other two generals that the Clover Kingdom's defenses are weakened because of a terrorist attack. Broccos says that if they take Kiten, then their army will have the upper hand against the Clover Kingdom and then expresses how he is ready to start killing. Yagos mentions that there is an abundance of resources that are being wasted on the fools of the Clover Kingdom. In Kiten, a Purple Orca announces that the Diamond Kingdom is invading and that they are not going to let the Diamond Kingdom into the city. The Purple Orcas then activate a barrier, and a Magic Knight says that the barrier will not be broken so easily and that attacks from the inside can pass through the barrier. The Magic Knights decide to attack Ragus and launch multiple spells at him. Multiple mages block the spells, and Ragus says that the spells were pathetic and fires a spell that easily destroys the barrier and defeats the Magic Knights. Broccos gets excited and expresses his desire to head into the city, but Yagos tells him to stay in formation. He then starts to give out orders to the soldiers, but Broccos rushes into the city before Yagos can finish giving the orders. Yagos complains that he was not done and about how Broccos is leading the attack. Ragus says that Broccos' attack was to whittle down the Magic Knights' numbers, and tells Yagos that they are attacking. Ragus fires more spells into the city, hitting people. Broccos expresses how it is too easy and how it is no fun swatting at flies. A Diamond Kingdom soldier then informs everyone that the Golden Dawn has arrived with fourteen members. Broccos calls the Golden Dawn fools for only bringing fourteen members to the battle. Yuno suddenly appears before Broccos, and Broccos compliments Yuno for standing before him and also says that he is going to rip Yuno to pieces. With one spell, Yuno sends Broccos flying, rips apart Brocco's spell, and takes out some of the invading soldiers, and then asks who was going to rip whom to pieces. Sylph appears and berates Yuno, telling him to use her power more often. She then tells him that he does not have any friends because he is so cold and aloof, and should try smiling more often. When he ignores her, she demands that he say something, and he tells her to shut up. Shocked by his response, she replies that he will not make a single friend within his life, but that he does not need to worry since she will be with him for the rest of his life. She then suggests they go on a date after defeating the invasion, but he says that she can go by herself. Broccos pops out of the rubble and says that there is at least one guy who can put up a fight. At the Magic Knight headquarters, Yami Sukehiro, Asta, Charmy Pappitson, and Julius Novachrono are watching the invasion. Julius sees the wind spirit and expresses how he wants to see it in person, along with how it looks like Yuno has gotten stronger. Julius then says that he is glad that the Golden Dawn is there, but he would like to sent out more since three generals are there. Yami asks if Julius wants him to go, and also says that he is pretty sure that Kiten is a city where Finral Roulacase has been. Julius says that it would be great if Yami went there, and that the invasion might be a diversion so he cannot leave. Yami says that he is fine going and that there is someone he has to check up on. He then complains that he should have brought Finral, since now he has to walk. Asta tells Yami that he wants to go too, since there might be people that have not yet escaped. Yami thinks about how he wants Asta to have a taste of what a battle field is like, but tells Asta that he cannot come since he will only get in the way with his injuries. Charmy then says that she will go with him and protect him, to which Yami agrees and says that he will call Finral back. Charmy is excited that she will be able to see her prince again. Back at the invasion William Vangeance has seen what Yuno did, and says that Yuno is quite talented to be in his squad after only being in the squad for a year. William also says that Yuno is going to get a lot more powerful and then tells Langris Vaude that they are going, to which Langris agrees. William then says that they are going to make the Diamond Kingdom regret having taken a step into his kingdom. Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 75